A not so hidden secret
by Ms.JamesWilsonNYY
Summary: Lex goes out with Lana. Clark is super mad at Lex and Lana. This is only my second so please tell me how it is.


Lex was walking out the Talon and talking on his cell phone, "Yes, I'm aware I'm late. Look, make my apologies to the EPA rep and start the plant tour without me. Yes, I still plan on being in Metropolis for the charity auctions." Lex hung up the cell phone to see a meter maid ticketing his car

"Oh, excuse me, I've been here less than five minutes." Lex said shortly.

"It's to late, I've already started writing the ticket." The meter maid said without looking at Lex.

'Look I'm in a hurry and I have a headache and I don't have time for this." Lex said starting to lose his cool.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to miss your tee time." The meter maid sarcastically remarked.

"These are for a charity auction." Lex said getting pissed off.

"So you'll give away a 4000 set of golf clubs, but you'll gripe over a 25 dollar parking ticket?" The meter maid asked.

"I'm sorry, have I done something to offend you?" Lex said hotly.

"It's always the rich ones that put up a stink." The meter maid commented putting the ticket on the windshield of Lex's car.

"Some of us actually work for a living. Watch were you park your car in the future, uh…Lex."

Lex had officially lost his temper. He dropped his coffee and picked up a nine iron from the bag of golf clubs. He walked over to the meter maid's car, which was parked in front of his. He swung the club into the windshield.

'Hey!" The meter maid yelled in dismay. "Are you crazy?"

"I employ 2,500 people in this town…" Lex said smashing in the left head light. "Who all pay taxes which provide your salary." Smashing the right head light. "Get a real job."

Lex got into his car and drove off quickly pressing 100 mph as he got onto the street to get too the Luthor mansion. He slammed the huge oak doors as he strode into the mansion.

The servants didn't dare approach him when Mr.Luthor was in a foul mood. This happened quite a lot. Mr.Luthor would come in, slam the doors, go to his office and break more stuff.

Lex walked into his office and slammed the door so hard that an echo was heard through out the whole house. He put his hands on the desk and looked at the messy desk. There were papers strewn about in such a un-Luthor-like fashion.

The servants heard a knock at the door and one of them went to answer it. When they answered, they saw Clark's face.

"Hello Clark." The servant said politely.

"Hey, is Lex here?" Clark asked.

"Uh, Mr.Luthor is here…'

"What is it?" Clark asked

"He's, um, very busy." The servant said quickly and then closed the door.

Clark wondered what Lex was doing so he decided to use his see-through-walls vision. First he used his x-ray vision to find which room Lex was in. Then he found it. He suddenly knew why the servant wouldn't let him in. Clark saw Lex throw everything that was on his desk onto the ground. The expensive computer, the LuthorCorp files, and his desk phone. He saw him pick up the vase and throw it against the wall and saw the priceless vase shatter to pieces. Lex suddenly stopped his rampage and immediately walked over to the bar. He pulled the stopped out of his favorite scotch bottle and drank straight out of the bottle. Clark had to stop Lex. He ran to the front door, pushed it open and then ran straight to Lex's office. He slowed as he opened the door.

"I said that no one was allowed in this office until further notice!' Lex shouted his words slurring just a tad.

"It's just me." Clark said timidly. He walked over to Lex. "Are you all right Lex?" Clark asked in a concerned voice.

He didn't need to hear naïve Clark right now. He threw the bottle down and picked up the keys to his Lamborghini.

"Where are you going Lex?" Clark asked

"I'm going to Metropolis.' He replied.

"But Lex, you're drunk. You can't drive."

"I can and will, I've done it before and will do it again."

And with that, Lex strode out of the door to his many car garage and hopped into the car and sped off toward Metropolis. Many cops spotted him on the way but didn't stop him because he was Lex Luthor and his father could fire any of them in an instant.

Lex pulled his car into his VIP space at the club Exhilaration. He quickly changed into his 'Bad Boy' attire, which consisted of dark sunglasses, a leather jacket, Armani pants and shoes and shirt not all the way buttoned at the top. He swaggered into the club and pushed ahead of the lines and glared at the bouncer who immediately let him in. A man about Lex's age spoke up "Hey, we've been waiting for an hour."

The man had a very beautiful young lady standing next to him. Lex eyed her and said, "You're right." He walked over and took the lady's hand and led her into the club.

Lex led the girl into the VIP room without even asking what her name was. She moved to on top of him begging to take of his shirt. Before she could do anything more he said, "Lets go to my penthouse suite. He drove in his car and she drove in hers. When they arrived in the hotel, they took the elevator up to the very top floor and got out.

"Hold on. I have a surprise." Lex said moving to the bar and opening a secret panel and grabbed a very small bag filled with white powder.

They each took a couple of sniffs and then burned it in the fireplace. Then Lex let her resume in taking his shirt off. They got into his bed and let passion take over them.

When Lex woke up, he felt dizzy from the alcohol and drugs. He quickly left the building without waking the girl whose name he did not know. He called his limo driver in Metropolis and it arrived for him in the next two minutes. It was black on the outside and white on the inside.

"Where too, Mr.Luthor?" The driver asked.

"My Smallville mansion." The words came out slurred but Lex didn't care. He was in Metropolis.

The limo arrived in Smallville three hours later and Lex got out of the car stumbling on the steps and nearly falling as he pushed the door open. When he got into the house, he realized he must have had more cocaine than he had meant. He went up to his bedroom and promptly fainted on the bed.

Lex woke up and decided to get some coffee from the Talon. He looked at his watch and realized that it was almost 9:30. Lana would be leaving the Talon soon; he jumped into his Ferrari and sped off toward the Talon. He walked toward the door pulling out he key and opening the door realizing that Clark and Lana were there working on some school paper. As Lex was about to ask Lana for an espresso, his phone rang. He answered and then suddenly he knew it was the girl from last night.

"How did you get my number?" Lex said into the phone.

"Look, um…" Lex said trying to remember if he knew her name.

"I'm sorry I didn't know your name." Lex said.

"You thought what! Why the hell would you think that! I was high on the cocaine! I didn't know what I was saying. No! I won't do it with you again!" Lex yelled into the phone and then threw the phone as hard as he could at the wall. He then fainted again for the second time in one day.

"Lex, Lex, are you ok." It was Lana shaking him awake.

"We should get you're blood tested Lex." Clark said for some reason.

"No!" Lex exclaimed. "They'll find the cocaine in my bloodstream."

"I thought you had left you're 'Bad Boy' reputation in Metropolis?" Lana said puzzled.

"Yeah, well I was at a club in Metropolis last night and I had a couple of drinks." Lex muttered.

"Well Lex, the only one that can stop you from doing this is your father." Clark said reasonably.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Clark? My mother? Well she's dead and don't even try to give me advice ever again. You're younger than me Clark, you can't even drink legally. I can take care of myself!" Lex shouted his eyes turning dangerous steel blue.

He started to walk out of the Talon slowly. Lana looked at Clark like he was missing a body part.

"What the hell Clark." Lana said quietly. "Lex, let me drive you home."

Lex complied and gave Lana the keys and got into the passenger seat.

"Lex, will you go out with me? I'm 18, it's legal." Lana said.

"Lana, I thought you would never ask."

Clark heard every thing and his heart was broken. He was gonna give Lex a piece of his mind the next day.

TBC


End file.
